


Always Will

by bluehappyking



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Fluff, Love me tender, wedding au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3512789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluehappyking/pseuds/bluehappyking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the anon who requested Fitzsimmons dance at a wedding as a prompt, I hope you like it :) </p><p>AU where Fitzsimmons attend Fitz's cousin's wedding and whilst this is the last place Fitz wants to be, Simmons makes things much better by being at his side and he knows she always will. </p><p>Song: Norah Jones - Love Me Tender: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xo9WgacriC8</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Will

“Yes mum, I know it doesn’t match,” Fitz spoke on video call to his mother who was back home in Scotland. “Well, does it really matter?” 

“Of course it matters, Leopold, I don’t need you looking like you’re from poverty because you can’t match your tie to your shirt. Where’s Simmons? She can help you choose?” Fitz’s mother replied.

“She’s getting ready herself, I’ll ask her when she comes in, now I have to go because our taxi will be here soon.”

“Taxi? You’re not driving?”

“Yes mum, I’m driving in the invisible car that I have stored away in my academy room.”

“Oi, don’t take that cheek with me young man. Now how do I make this camera bigger to look at you properly,” the woman tried to use her fingers on the screen but Fitz shook his head.

“You can’t do it like that, I’ll just stand back so you can see me,” he got up from his chair and Fitz stood back until the whole of his image was in the screen.

“Oh!” she put her hands to her cheeks. “You look so handsome! But you still need to brush your hair.”

“Mum!” Fitz moaned but then reached for his only (and very old) comb and put it through his curly hair just as there was a knock at the door. “Hold on a sec, mum.” 

Fitz put the comb down and opened the door partway and his heart did a jump (or three) from inside his chest and his lips spread into a huge smile. 

“Oh wow,” he gasped slightly but then regained himself as he looked at the sight before him. Simmons was wearing a ice blue dress which flared out at the skirt in a floaty material and white shoes. Her hair was in its usual long waves and she was wearing white earrings to match. If Leo Fitz hadn’t known any better, he would’ve mistaken his best friend for an angel. “You...well, erm...come in, Jemma...you look nice. Really nice.”

“So do you!” Simmons looked him up and down, her own breath jumping away with her a little bit. Fitz had always worn his checked shirts and cardigans, she’d never known how well he would look in a dark suit. “But, are you honestly going to wear that tie?”

“Jemma! Oh sweetheart!” Fitz’s mother spoke and Jemma looked around before noticing the laptop.

“Hi Mrs Fitz! Erm...Ms Fitz...” 

“Come closer, you look beautiful. Oh the pair of you! Doesn’t she look beautiful, Leo?”

Fitz looked at Simmons and she exchanged back the awkward silence. All he could manage was a nod because she was taking his breath and words away. 

“Mum, we have to go now, but I will call you later!” 

“No! No, let me get a photo of you both.”

“Oh...the screen, mum, you’re not...she’s going to get a camera to take a picture of the laptop screen. Bloody hell,” Fitz breathed out and Simmons giggled. “She wanted me to ask you about the tie. How did you know? Is it that bad?”

“Well, red with a dark blue shirt? It’s just something women know not to do,” Simmons said and picked up another one Fitz had considered from the bed. It had silver and black stripes. She held it up next to him. “That’ll look much nicer.” 

“Thank you, but I still like this one,” Fitz opposed but changed it anyway as Simmons saw Fitz’s mother return.

“Stand together so I can get all of you in. Oh...the screen is so small!” she complained as Simmons shuffled awkwardly over to Fitz who turned around to look at what his mum was doing and sighed. 

“Mum, come on, you won’t be able to do it. I promise, I will send you a photo via your email.”

“Fine, but you had better not let him forget. Remind him Jemma,” she said and Simmons nodded. 

“Bye mum.”

“Bye Leo! I love you.”

“Love you too,” Fitz said and turned off the screen and laughed slightly breathlessly. “She’s a funny one. Thank you for coming with me today. I didn’t really fancy going to this wedding alone.”

“Thank you for asking me,” Simmons replied and checked her hair in Fitz’s mirror. “Your mum is okay with not going?”

“She wouldn’t want to go, not too see my dad and his perfect other family. I don’t really want to go myself, but at least we’re just going for the reception, not the main ceremony,” Fitz said and felt his phone ring. “Oh, taxi is here. Hello? We’ll be right down.” He hung up and looked at Simmons again, his eyes smiling with the rest of him.

The silence only lasted a few seconds but then Fitz grabbed his jacket and keys and walked over to the door, holding it open for Jemma as the two left the room. 

“It’s a beautiful afternoon for it though,” she commented, looking around all wide-eyed. “These heels are quite high though. I’m not very comfortable in them.” 

“Still not as tall as me,” Fitz replied as they reached the stairs. “You can hold on to me.” 

“Thank you,” she replied and held his arm not too tightly as they made their way towards the car park. Even when they weren’t on the stairs, Simmons remained holding onto Fitz which made him smile, and gosh, he felt like the luckiest man in the world right now. “Now, I was studying the family photo you gave me and I think I know everyone’s names and what to say and what not to say to each one.”

“You learnt all that? For today?”

“Preparation is key, Fitz. Especially with the story.”

“What story?” he asked as he saw the taxi driver and guided her over there. 

“Your dad’s side of the family don’t know you’re at a S.H.I.E.L.D. academy and thinks you’re just studying at University so I thought we could pretend to be in the same science major which is how we have become to be friends and if you need me to pretend to be a girlfriend then I can do that too.”

“Is this really necessary? For a couple of hours where I will speak about 5 words to each person before counting down the hours until we can go?” Fitz asked and opened the taxi door for Simmons and got in next to her. 

“I’m only trying to help you and I have the most perfect back story of how we met, how you asked me out and...” Simmons looked over and saw Fitz just smiling at her, staring into her eyes and she blushed slightly and stopped. “What is it?”

“Thank you for everything you’ve planned, but honestly, we won’t need all of that. You don’t know what a lack of interest those people have in me and my life, and I’m only going because my mum said it would look bad on her if I didn’t.”

“Okay,” Simmons nodded and smiled. “Well, now I can worry about how I am supposed to walk in these shoes instead.”

The drive took around 45 minutes (and cost a lot more than either of them were expecting) but by then, the afternoon was drawing into evening and the guests who were only allowed for the reception were going into the hotel. 

“Aww, it looks lovely,” Simmons said as the two walked over to the events room. “There’s something so special about weddings. Makes things feel so much happier.”

“I’m glad you think so,” Fitz replied to her, and straightened his tie before walking into a room of people whom he didn’t fully recognise but then spotted some family members. “I suppose we should go and say hello and congratulate Toby.”

“He’s the groom and your cousin? He works in architecture.”

“Correct, wow, you do know a lot,” Fitz said and with Simmons hobbling in her shoes next to him, Fitz walked over with a dread in his stomach to the his dad’s table. “Hi dad.” Fitz said and an older man who looked very much like his son looked up. 

“Leo! You did come!” his dad held out a hand and clapped him on the shoulder hard. Simmons certainly hoped he wouldn’t do the same to her or she would fall over onto the table. “Good to see you, what is it you’re doing now?”  
“Engineering,” Fitz replied. “Studying. Erm, dad this is Jemma Simmons from my University and Jemma, this is...well, my dad.”

“Oh wow, what a delight. How much is he paying you? Ha! I’m joking!” Fitz’s dad replied and gave her a kiss on the cheek which Jemma didn’t really appreciate.

“Nice to meet you,” she said and looked at Fitz awkwardly as his dad introduced Jemma to the rest of his own family - the one whom he had after leaving Fitz and his mum. 

Simmons found the whole interaction between Fitz and the family very awkward and impersonal from their side and she could tell how uncomfortable her friend was. She didn’t like to see him that way, so instead suggested that maybe it would be a better idea to talk to the bride and groom and Fitz jumped at the chance to leave the table. 

Again, however, Simmons felt that the interaction there too was very uncomfortable, even less comfortable than she was feeling in her shoes and she again found herself making an excuse to get Fitz away from them.

“Thank you,” he told her as they walked over to a table with people they didn’t know on it, but only two places free. “Sorry, that wasn’t very fun.”

“No, I’m the sorry one. These people are your family, surely they haven’t always been like this?”

“You would be surprised,” Fitz said and leant forward with his elbows on the table. She put an arm on his back and rubbed it up and down for a moment before taking it away.

“So,” she changed the subject. “How’s the project going...?” she asked him, allowing him to talk about something he much preferred.

The evening continued and soon, the buffet appeared and Fitz finally perked up - he now had a good reason to be there. The food. He piled his plate and Simmons who was behind him took a more dainty portion. It was around that time that the bar opened with free drinks and it was naturally popular. Simmons waited until the crowd had died down before getting herself and Fitz some drinks and stumbled slightly as she walked back over to their table with them. 

“I thought I would get large ones so I didn’t have to keep going up there. They’ll run out eventually,” she told him and Fitz smiled and thanked her. 

“The food is amazing. In fact, it’s the only thing so far that’s been good about today,” he said taking another mouthful of a sandwich. “Except your company. I owe you so much for coming with me.”

“I will always go with you, wherever you need me to go,” Simmons smiled and had some of her drink. “Oh, that’s quite strong. Very nice though.”

“Yeah, well, we’ll need it...”

After the speeches, the dancing began and Fitzsimmons were both on their second of the strong drinks after Fitz went up again and this time, Simmons was desperate to dance. 

“Fitz, come on, please! I love dancing,” she nudged him in the arm continuously, so much that he took her hand and held it on the table for her to stop. 

“You’re really going to dance in your shoes in this uncomfortable atmosphere?” he asked. “People are going to look at us and see how badly I dance and say that I’m making a fool of myself.”

“You can dance! There’s nothing to it, I can demonstrate,” Simmons said and got up, toppling slightly but Fitz held onto her, getting up too. “You’ve been a grumpy person today because of this!”

“I’m not enjoying myself though!” Fitz moaned but kept a smile on his face - he couldn’t take his eyes off of her. “I can’t tell them what I do, and I feel worthless compared to them. I know they’re going to talk about me and us but not in a good way, if they even care.”

“You shouldn’t worry about what they’re going to say or do. They don’t even know you, and by the sounds of it they aren’t even worth knowing themselves. I think that you are a fantastic, talented, very good looking man in your suit and you can do so much with that brain you have in your head.”

“You think so?” Fitz smiled and Jemma nodded four times.

“You go out there and show them that you can have fun. That you don’t need to prove anything,” she poked his chest a few times, “to anyone.” 

“Yeah, yeah you’re right,” Fitz said and took Simmons hands in his, walking her over to the dancefloor - some upbeat track playing. “All that matters is that I know that they’re not worthy and that I have the most beautiful girl in the room with me tonight.”

“Oh, well, now that’s the drinks talking!” Simmons laughed and slipped a little, but Fitz put an arm around her waist, pulling her back up. 

“I knew that before the drinks,” he said and held her hands as the two danced, very poorly in their drunken states, to the songs. 

Whilst Fitz at first had been nervous, Simmons took all the inhibitions away from him and all he could focus on was her and her big smile. It didn’t even matter that they were both too drunk to care about how they were dancing (although, Fitz did try to do a lawnmower move at one point which Simmons did stop him from doing) because the two of them were having the best time now. Much better than either one could have imagined. 

Simmons took her shoes off too meaning that she could dance more comfortably and Fitz decided to join her just wearing his socks so she didn’t feel left out. The two didn’t sit down once between the songs and even when the music wasn’t to their taste the two stayed on the dancefloor longer than any other pair there, laughing and smiling and holding onto one another. 

“I wish I knew how to dance properly,” Simmons said. “At my wedding I’m going to learn all the steps.”

“What if I’m not very good at it?” Fitz asked.

“Hey, who said I meant you!” Simmons giggled and Fitz smiled. “Well, you would just have to practice, practice, practice.” 

“Well, for you of course I would. But there would be very minimal levels of dancing and much more time for food,” Fitz nodded and Simmons laughed. 

“I’ll only marry you if you promise me that you’ll let me choose your tie.”

“Are you asking, or...did I ask?” 

“I don’t really know,” Simmons smiled at him. “But I think the tie will be the deal breaker so its up to you what you choose.”

“I suppose I can sacrifice a tie to see you in a wedding dress,” Fitz smiled back and in his drunken state leant forward and rubbed his nose against hers. 

“The night is almost over! Congratulations again to our beautiful couple tonight Toby and Helen!” the DJ said and everyone cheered (well, except Fitzsimmons who were still discussing their fake wedding plans.) “And now for our final song of the night, a slow one for all you couples out there and for everyone who is in love tonight.”

The lights went dim and Fitzsimmons looked up at the same time, knocking noses and slow guitar played the intro of Love Me Tender by Norah Jones.

“Oh what a beautiful song,” Simmons smiled and leant her head to one side, her curls falling forward.

“We’ll have to dance properly now,” Fitz said and Simmons nodded. 

“I think that means I have to be closer to you then,” she smiled and Fitz held her around her waist and pulled her towards him.

“If you insist,” he replied and pushed her curls back behind her shoulder with one arm and she put her arms around his neck, the two pressed against one another as they swayed to the music. Simmons shut her eyes and leant her head on Fitz’s shoulder and she listened to the lyrics. 

Love me tender, love me true, all my dreams fulfill, for, my darling I love you, and I always will.

Simmons did love Fitz, in her own way, and she knew that even though they were young the man who had entered into her life, become her best friend at the academy, taken her to a wedding for support and danced with her all night long was one of a kind. One of her kind. And of course, Fitz couldn’t have dreamt that he would be able to hold such a perfect woman this close to him and her want to be there too.

There was something about weddings that set the most romantic tone, and whilst it may have also been the alcohol slightly giving them the courage too - it was inevitable for Fitzsimmons to have shared a kiss by the end of the night. It just so happened to be in the middle of the song on the dance-floor with Fitz slowly initiating and Simmons responding happily in return.

Whilst soon they’d have to head back to their reality outside the wedding of studying at the academy and whatever life was to bring to them, at least they knew that tonight it was the start of something special that would lead them onto a wonderful life they could share.

After all, they fulfilled exactly what the other had always wanted. Always dreamed.

And they always will...

-The End-


End file.
